This invention is concerned with lanterns and particularly a method of killing bugs and still obtaining light from the lantern as well as the prevention of the flame of the lantern from being extinguished.
A typical lantern, such as a Coleman Lantern, has a silk screen mantel and a glass globe circumscribing the mantel with a base in which a hydrocarbon fuel is located. These lanterns are generally used by people who do outside camping, and sleep out at night.
The typical lantern to which this invention is addressed has a glass globe circumscribing the lantern.
These type of lanterns become objectionable when during a warm evening, bugs and insects are attracted to the light. They become a nuisance. Thousands of bugs are known to do this and block off the light from the flame of the lantern. In addition to this objection, a person in the area of the lantern or wishing to pick up a lantern to move it to another location, is molested by these bugs.
The problem to be solved is to eliminate the insects and bugs, and maintain the light source efficiency. It has been discovered that by making two doors which open from the same vertical support area so that the doors open back to back, that the draft from winds will not put out the flame. Further, since these doors are made of a highly reflective material, such as polished aluminum, they enable the light of the lantern to be reflected, but also permit the bugs to enter into the combustion area of the flame and to become burned and destroyed.
The reflectors, which are two doors mounted back to back on a seperate hinge supports, when opened, permit the entire light source to be available. When these doors are closed, they cover approximately 30-40% of the total area surrounding the light source created by the flame, but reflect the light towards the glass, so that the light loss covered by the doors is only slightly reduced.